


I Guess Because I Love You

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Language, M/M, One Shot, Translation into Vietnamese Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Cristiano grits his teeth, uncurling his body and hiding his face into Leo’s neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeats, cradling his hand to his body. “Jesus, Leo, it fucking hurts so bad.”Leo frantically tries to tilt Cristiano’s head towards him. “What happened?” he asks, really starting to get scared. He scans the kitchen for clues, but finds nothing. “Cris, please,” he says, putting his hand on Cris’ cheek in an effort to get him to speak. “Should I call an ambulance?!”Now translated into Vietnamese by Avis onwattpad.com.





	I Guess Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I think I posted this on tumblr once, but I'm not sure. I want to start moving all my fic over here, so expect more drabbles and short fics.

“Fuck!”

Leo lifts his head. “What?” he asks, a little concerned when there’s no immediate reply. He gets up from the table and runs into the kitchen. Cristiano is slumped against the counter, curled in on himself. “Oh my god!” Leo exclaims, sliding to his knees next to him. “Are you okay?! What happened?”

Cristiano grits his teeth, uncurling his body and hiding his face into Leo’s neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeats, cradling his hand to his body. “Jesus, Leo, it fucking hurts so bad.”

Leo frantically tries to tilt Cristiano’s head towards him. “What happened?” he asks, really starting to get scared. He scans the kitchen for clues but finds nothing. “Cris, please,” he says, putting his hand on Cris’ cheek in an effort to get him to speak. “Should I call an ambulance?!”

Cristiano groans, pulling his hand out and holding it towards Leo. “I shut my fingers in the cabinet door,” he explains, wiggling his fingers.

Leo stares at him, then at his hand, not understanding. “What?” he asks, shocked.

Cristiano turns toward him and points to a small scrape and bruise on his middle finger. “Look!” he says, groaning again. “Oh my god, Leo,” he whines, “it really hurts.”

Leo lets go of him and stands back up. “Are you serious?” he asks, crossing his arms. “I thought you were really hurt.” He turns and starts to walk back to his book.

“Leo!” Cristiano calls. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it really hurt!” He stands up and follows Leo, catching him around the waist. He kisses Leo’s neck. “I’m sorry, it did,” he protests when Leo remains unmoved. 

“You scared me,” Leo murmurs, looking away from Cristiano.

Cristiano exhales, turning Leo in his arms and then tilting his chin up. “I’m sorry,” he says, kissing him on the cheek and then the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t mean to do that. Forgive me?” he asks, smile starting to return.

Leo can’t help it, he smiles back, unbelievably charmed. “I don’t know why,” he says, wrapping his arms around Cristiano’s neck, “but I do forgive you…. I guess because I love you.”

Cristiano grins, lifting Leo off his tiptoes and swinging him around. “I love you, too,” he says cheerfully. He carefully puts Leo back onto his feet and then kisses his cheek. “Now,” he says, pulling back, “can you please get me a band-aid, because I know I really scared you before, but it really hurts and I might lose the finger—and Leo? Leo where are you going? Leo I really need help! Did you even look at how much it’s bleeding?? Leo?????”


End file.
